


Drabbles and Ficlets

by ChizuSmolSquared



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Consent, Crossdressing, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Maid, More tags will come!, Naga, Object Head, Tentacles, dnd tabaxi/lich, dub con, foodplay, non consenting touches, tied up, unicorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChizuSmolSquared/pseuds/ChizuSmolSquared
Summary: These ficlets are short stories created with OCs which will have a small context paragraph before starting them. Most of these short stories are incredibly horny. Not every tag made here will be applicable to every ficlet but I'll try to add what I have on the individual chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short series with the camcorder object head Cam trying to get work after graduating school and finds employment with a rich hot lady (a dream but shouldn't we all dream?)
> 
> Crossdressing, Dubcon to full con, MxF, Femdom, Maids, sextoys, pegging

Cam scratches his head, a little embarrassed for answering the personal ad for a maid service but honestly work's been hard to come around and he knows his way around a vacuum cleaner. The advertisement was surprisingly innocuous considering who it was for. 

He stands in front of the apartment - a lavish one in the rich part of the city - and swallows slightly. The intercom comes on after dialing up the number and a soft voice comes on muffled with static. He explains that he's here for the job they put out - they'd spoken on the phone before. She replies gleefully and buzzes him in. After being invited, he eventually makes his way to his supposed workplace up tall elevators and increasingly stylish doors. He knocks on the door on the 40th floor and holds his breath. 

A tall woman (he barely reaches her shoulders) answers the door with a loose suit and a slight wave to her hair. Heels make her even more imposing as she ushers him into the room. Cam sheepishly looks around the glassy and bright living room before he's seated down in front of the table, just as shimmery and perfect. "H-hello, I'm Cam. Nice to meet you, Miss Santiago." 

She sits down across from him and gives a smile. "The pleasure is all mine, Cam. Feel free to call me Ramona while we're discussing our terms." Leaning forward, she draws up a few papers set aside in a folder. The contract in hand, she looks down at the sheets before staring back at him. "We've discussed this over the phone about your payment, terms of service, and all that - but I called you over for a specific matter."

Readjusting in his seat, his vents start to whirr slightly to the slight shift in tone. "And what's that, Ramona?" He could already feel a slight wave of his hands sweating that he quickly dries off on his shirt.

"I wanted to say that, while I don't mind you wearing your casual clothes to the apartment, I do have a uniform in mind for you to wear." When Cam heard the word 'uniform', he imagined a suit or a sort of apron to make sure his clothes don't get in the way. Cam was only partially right. She stands and holds up a clothes hanger containing a short maid dress, frilly and adorned in ribbons and bows. Gloves, stockings, a-a choker. He could feel his pupil shaking between the articles of clothing hanging off as she hoists them enthusiastically. 

"I-i um. A uniform - it's uh." Words leave him. She did say that she didn't mind that he wore his casual clothing right? "I-"

"If you wear the uniform - I'll add another $10 ontop of your hourly wage"

"I'll do it." 

...

The words had no problems leaving him that time.

=============================================

This is, by far, the easiest money he's ever made. 

He slips into the uniform with only slight difficulties. The tights somewhat snagged and he had troubles getting the gloves to fit right but the dress and the bows were perfect. A-and even the choker fits in snuggly against his skin. He turns to Ramona who smiles warmly at the sight. 

"Excellent! I'm glad you've agreed to the uniform. We should go over what I need from you: our morning routine." And the hours went smoothly: windows were wiped down, breakfast was made, and clothing was laid out for the next day. A little more work intensive than he though a maid would be like but he managed pretty well. He'd been offered a place to stay within the apartment and accepted immediately. Who wouldn't want to have room and board here anyway? 

Days go by and the uniform becomes second nature, never noticing really that he has it on. Ramona never mentions it either (which makes it a lot easier on him. Even though no one else can see him in it, the feeling is just better if he doesn't have to think too hard about it). He notices, at times, that she'll stare out of the corner of her eye, leaving a lingering smile. 

But that's just rich people right? If they can afford to have their kicks or fetishes played out, they'll do it, right? Cam's just thankful that it's something that he can benefit from and, at this rate, won't have to play along for too long.

Though it doesn't stop his head from whirring when he feels Ramona's hand brush against the strings on the back of his dresses, or when she occasionally calls him, "deerling" (which never fails to mix him up with darling). Small, quiet gestures that he doesn't know how to feel about. 

The next day, he sleeps in and slips the uniform on in a rush. He didn't notice anything wrong with his front but as Ramona walks past him, he could feel her hand on his ass. He stiffens and doesn't move as he feels her gently tugging on a part of the dress that had slipped underneath the tights. With a sly grin, she remarks, "Missed a spot." and keeps walking to the next room. 

Cam's head turns incredibly hot and a slight shiver runs up his spine. "...Thank you Ma'am."

============================================

Every so often, Ramona will make additions or replacements to the uniform: a cuter bow or a softer pair of gloves, a frilly base for the underside of the skirt and cute button shoes. Small things, she says, to spice things up, give a little variety to things (which sort of defeats the point of a uniform if you ask Cam.) To be honest, the attention to his outfit is a little flattering, if embarrassing. 

This morning, however, Cam couldn't find his choker. Not an essential part of the outfit by any means but it felt like if he didn't have the whole thing, it would defeat the purpose of wearing it in the first place. He searches in his room until he's called out to the living room. He prepares himself as best he can, straightening his dress before stepping outside.

"Yes Ma'am? Is something wrong?"

"No no, nothing wrong." She holds up a small box and smiles. "I found the perfect little thing for you." She lifts the lid and the missing piece of his uniform lies within. 

It's thin and soft, silky looking. It's got a small gem that dangles from the middle and has hidden hooks to attach. He's slightly thankful for that - clasps are annoying to put on and take off. "Thank you, Ma'am." He's about to reach for it but Ramona pulls it away.

"Ah ah, I want to put it on you." 

Not one to refuse the person who signs his paychecks, he rests his hands to his side. "Of course." He watches as she sets the box aside and holds up the choker, slack between her fingers. She walks behind him and lifts the accessory over his head and across his neck. He feels the fabric grow taut over his skin as she hooks it on, just barely noticable as he swallows. 

Her finger traces over the edge and slips underneath, making sure it's not too tight. He hesitates to breathe until she speaks. "It looks good on you." 

"Th...thank you, Ma'am..."

===============================================

Ramona told him she'd be coming home late but he stayed up anyway just in case. Felt like that was the maid thing to do afterall and if she's going to be drunk, it's better if he was there, right? He waits and just past 11:30 pm, she walks in past the door with a slight stagger, walking in with her stockings and spins her heels by the strap with her fingers. 

He goes to her side and hoists her as far as he can. The height difference does put a damper on how much he can help but he assists her walk and puts her on the couch where she could do the least amount of damage. She leans on him without tripping the both of them and finally collapses onto the cushions, nuzzling her maid closely. 

"Did you have fun, Ma'am?"

"Oh yes- Lots of fun!" She waves her hands around and drops the shoes beside her. She looks at where they fell a few seconds later before returning to Cam's sweet face. "Don-shuu wurry about me, deeerling~" She rubs her face against his shoulder and pushes her weight against him. Her hands hold onto his shoulder and take comfort in wrapping themselves over him. 

"Ma'am, do you want me to bring you to your bed?" 

"Oh-the bed?" Her voice is curious and giggly as she continues, "Do we _really_ need the bed? I'm sure this is comfy enough." Aggressively she pats the pillows behind her and she laughs. "But the bed _is_ bigger though." Her hands cling and grip onto the frills, hiking them up. All at once, he feels slightly self conscious.

"Yes, it is bigger, and I'm sure much softer." 

"Ooh, I like soft." Her sentence ends with a small twitter of laughs before she tries to stand again, pulling Cam up with her. She stumbles and rests her head against his shoulder, trying to gain balance again. "You lead the way!" 

It's an adventure trying to guide Ramona across 10 feet to get to her bed but they manage it and she curls up completely against the sheets. Her legs sprawl out, enjoying the cool temperatures touching her warm surface, heated by the alcohol and excursion. She moans softly as her skirt rises up against her leg and her shirt gets untucked by the friction, revealing the hem of her bra. 

Cam averts his eye and stutters away, declaring that he'll go back to his room if Ma'am is alright here. Before he could dash away, she grabs at his skirt and gives it a small tug to usher him closer. Her eyes are lidded and look to Cam with an unknown intent. Nervous, he lowers himself to listen to her whispers. 

"Have a little bonus on me." And she leans up for a kiss on the side of his face before relaxing back down for a sleep. Cam takes this opportunity to skitter out of the room and back to his own, touching his face all the while. That's the closest she'd been to his face before and felt in a spot hidden in his heart, that he wouldn't mind it happening again. 

==================================================== 

After wearing this uniform for so long, he's embarrassed to say he's gotten himself trapped in it. The strings on his corset got tangled up somehow and it's too difficult and uncomfortable to take it off by himself. He takes a swallow and walks up to Ramona, his clothing in slight shambles. 

Can't even look at her in the eyes as he asks, "C..could you help me undress?" Ramona looks at him with a bit of a stare before nodding. 

"Let me get a good look at you." Her voice is kind as usual as Cam turns to face his back to her. She whistles as her hands pick at the strings behind him. They tug at his form every time she pulls at the mass of strands, making his heart beat a little faster. "Got yourself in a real tangle this time, hm?" 

He giggles - during quiet moments, it wouldn't be out of place for her to make dumb jokes like that. It'd been months since he was employed and he's gotten to appreciate the closeness they have. His mind wanders slightly as he feels the rhythmic plucking and slight vibrations of cords going through hooks. Soon enough, he feels the constriction of the corset start to loosen as Ramona's nails pick apart the knots and the strings start to follow suit. "There we go... You can handle it from there, right?" 

Could he be so bold? He gives another swallow and lowers his head slightly. "A-actually, my arm's a little sore from earlier today, I don't know if I can reach my zipper. Would... you mind?" 

She shuffles slightly, changing her stance and raises a brow at him. "I don't." Her hands pull away more of the strings, loosening them up to make sure the zipper has room to go all the way down. Placing one hand on his shoulder, she tugs on the zipper until it slips all the way down. This reveals most of his back and Cam can feel the front of his dress falling away. 

He flushes, imagination running wild in the span of a second. Before his mind could think to play any of it out, he sputters out,"Thank you!" and that he'll leave her alone now - and runs into his room. He closes the door, feeling like a school girl, embarrassed and covering his lens with his hands. 

Another part of him is kicking himself for not staying behind to continue the scenario. 

================================================================ 

The way Ramona lies casually on her bed, watching Cam kneel down beside her dresser drawers should count as sexual harassment. Changed out of her work clothes and into her sleepwear, she's almost scantily clad: her long legs in full view and a hint of cleavage showing through the thin material. 

Cam takes a deep breath and looks at the bottom drawer. He'd never touched it before, as per her request but tonight, she's had a little something to drink and deemed him worthy tonight of cleaning the contents. Beside him is a small tub of water and a drying towel and he rolls up his sleeves in preparation. 

"Everything you need is inside the drawer." She could barely hide the excitement in her voice as Cam pulls on the drawer. He's met with an organized assortment of phallic devices, large with a multitude of textures. He could already hear his head whirring staring at all of them. 

His heart races as she nods her head to pick one of them up. His hand shakes as he holds up a semi-transparent, pink dildo, watching the light bounce around inside from the lamps around. "You'll need the cleaner inside the drawer. There should be enough for all of them." Sure enough, there's a container with a foaming spout. 

"Put on a liberal amount and lather it up for me. Then you'll need to wash it off after a few minutes and dry it. And then, put it back in its place." Her lips curl to a smile as he tries to comprehend what he has to do. Lather? A-as in stroke? It? 

He takes a deep breath before spritzing on the foam, coating the entirety of it. With a hand, he starts at the top and slides it down over the length of it, noting how _easy_ it was to grip around it and move his hand. His face warms as he glances over to Ramona, catching her in the act of licking her lips. 

He strokes faster, concentrating on the slick sounds it makes over his fingers. His mind strays to fragmented thoughts, 'She's used these definitely - did she use them recently - must be right - don't think - she's watching me - in and out - don't - up and down - I' 

He flusters out of his trance as Ramona pipes up, "You can probably wash that one off now." He flushes as he sees that the foam is basically small suds now, nearly dripping on him. Quickly, he douses the dildo into the water, washing off the cleaner and promptly drying it. Gently he replaces it back to the drawer and looks to Ramona again. 

"You did a good job. You can continue with the others in the drawer now." Cam can only hope that the dress masks his arousal better than he thinks it does. 

======================================================== 

Her hand hesitates before sliding down his back and overtop his ass, covered by the skirt. He's up against a table, wiping down the surface before he freezes in place. "..M-ma'am?" 

Slowly she leans in and lets her body rest against his back - her chest pressed comfortably on him. "I know... you've been interested in my touch, Cam. I've seen the way you've looked at me, the way you react to my teasings. You've never said no once." Her breath is on his neck as she squeezes slightly. 

Her fingers start to pull up the skirt until it reaches the hem where she runs her finger along the line of his underwear. "If I'm wrong, just say the word and I won't do this again. No more teases, no more funny business. We can be strictly professional." 

Cam swallows. "And..." 

"If I'm right...?" She nuzzles her mouth against his nape and kisses along the choker's clasp. "Then I wouldn't mind being more intimate with you. Cam." Her hand slides underneath the skirt and gropes a little more, hand placed to fully cup a cheek. "Up to you." 

He's flushed beyond belief, his vents feel like they could melt to the touch and he could swear his lens was fogging up. "I-I... I-.." He shifts to the tender squeezes and rising tension. "P-please..." 

"Please?..." 

"Ma'am... I-... want it..." 

Her free hand wraps around to his front and holds his stomach but she has other plans for it. " _Good._ " 

============================================================ 

His heartbeat nearly outraces his breath as she slides into him so easily. He grips the sheets with a shuddered gasp. She holds it in before drawing the ribbed strap-on out of him almost to the tip. Her grip is solid on his waist, holding onto the bunched up skirt of his maid outfit. He finally completed it with a fancy pair of panties, shifted comfortably aside. 

"M-ma'am - I - ah...!" He's interrupted as she slips in again, pushing to the hilt. He rubs his face against the sheets, whimpering to a tapering moan. She picks up the pace, leaning forward to bring up his lens to her mouth. Placing a kiss on the glass, she smiles and thrusts. 

His legs quietly bounce as she pushes, filling his insides with a satisfying thickness. He loses himself to the situation, the mood: his maid outfit in shambles as she feels him up and runs her hands on him, her dirty whispers that treat him like an owned being, her body against his pressing down on his hips, not letting go... 

Her hands rise up to meet with his, effectively pinning and trapping him down more than before. The slick wetness of the lubricant makes filthy noises he can hardly believe are coming from him. And her voice - god her voice. She moans and grunts as if it really was her cock grinding and pressing against his walls, being used for her pleasure. His pupil drops to watch it go in and in and in and his mind falls back to her words: 

_"The Master always fucks the maid."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where this is FHuman!Cam is an anthropologist and investigating the ruins of a temple and gets stuck in a wall. She calls for help but whoever comes isn't necessarily there to help her...
> 
> Stuck in the wall, F/M, Naga, NonCon/Dubcon, Eventually likes it, Cunnilingus

Her hands grip against the sides of the rock but struggle to get a good enough handle on them. Not enough leverage to push herself back out, too much of her hips stuck out from the edge to pull herself through the hole; she's stuck for the meantime. At least she wasn't alone on this expedition or this would have been an awful way to go out. She unclips her radio from her chest and it barely works in this part of the temple. She only manages to send out her coordinates and an SOS before her hands fumble, dropping the radio below, just out of reach. 

She sighs - great going, Cam! It could be hours before the rest of the team reaches where she was - if they got the full message at all - and really the only silver lining is that maybe she'll be thin enough to get through the hole if she doesn't end up starving beforehand. She kicks the wall in frustration, only to feel the pattering of dust and debris on her back. It's an idle few minutes... 10, 15, it's hard to tell down here with no watch or light. 

Then, she hears a rustle from behind. She whips her head around reflexively and huffs in her frustration. Her teammates couldn't have gotten down this fast to this level. She bites her lip - there wouldn't be any wild animals down at this level but she also supposes that maybe she shouldn't speak in absolutes. 

The sound behind her is a constant rub against stone and sand, not like footsteps - a snake? It'd make sense if a snake was around-

Her thoughts stop there as a hand rests on her hips. 

She yells out, "Hey! Hey, help me! I'm stuck!" Her legs flail slightly - A person? So it is a person! Her head doesn't question who this person is or where they came from. That can be all addressed when she isn't in such a predicament. 

But no answer replies back, not even an acknowledgment. Could they not hear her or were they ignoring her? Her heart sinks slightly as the hand lightly touches over her rear and gives it a small squeeze. "N-no no no - please don't - no don't touch me like that!" She whimpers, her legs kicking out before another hand grabs her ankle, fully restraining it. The other only kicking at half capability and pathetically limps down. Oh no oh no god no - this isn't how she wanted this to go down. She shuts her eyes hoping for the worst to pass.

The hand runs down over her ass again and can hear the sifting of sand underneath her. The person releases her leg and a strong... muscle? coils around the two of them holding her still. Her pulse rushes through her ears as the hands, now free, start to grope. Her pants secured only by a belt were easily snapped off and torn from the loops, dropping off her. She yelps as the pants and underwear were slid down to her thighs and felt them sit against whatever was binding her. The air was warm against her skin and the hands warmer still, feeling her up and pressing a finger against her lips. 

She waits for pain as she holds her breath. 

The fingers spread her lips and her core tingles as a long tongue licks up the length of her sex. It's longer than any _human_ tongue she knows of, twice as long even! She feels the textured bumps rub and lap up the dripping juices as her arousal grows. The tongue presses in, as if determined to have her entirely wet before proceeding. 

A-at least this creature is... considerate?...

Soon enough, she's soaked and panting before she feels the head of what she can only assume press against her. Her heart thumps. The head presses in, slowly spreading the lips and entering deeper. She wishes she had something proper to lean against as she feels every inch of it penetrate, bumping into her walls and stopping what she thinks is not even their full length. They wait, maybe for her to catch her breath, before pulling back out to thrust in again. They start slow, gauging the speed, the resistance of her body. As it starts to ply to their will and form, the person goes faster, obviously enjoying the way her body writhes.

If her sounds were muffled, all the better for her as she starts to moan to the increasing speed. Every pass knocks solidly against her sensitive bundle of nerves as her mouth hangs open, trying to breathe. Her body being used raw and for the whims of this creature - she couldn't help but feel really into the idea as time goes on.

The passing thought of 'what if they cum in me' runs through her head and absently turns to look behind her. Nothing but the wall, of course, but she could almost sense that they were getting close. Through slurred words, she begs, "P-please don't finish in me - pl-please!" Whether the words were processed or understood, she doesn't know but kindly after a few brutal slammings into her body, the cock pulls out and she feels the warm spray of climax over her ass. 

Kindly, she thought - she was still assaulted and worse yet, she hasn't even finished. Her legs still trembling, she wishes the creature could pull her out and get it all over with but again she's interrupted with the tongue's return. The creature changes their positioning, loosening the grip on her legs to give them an easier vantage point to eat her out. Their tongue pushes in- further than it did before, slurping the lubricant as saliva drips along her thighs. She slams her fists into the dusty wall, moaning louder - god this felt good. She's so close, so close! Whimpering and yelling out "Y-yes! God yes, please keep going! Keep going!" 

Her body seizes up as she feels the bowling over of her climax and tightens her legs around the other's head. Her insides squeeze against the creature's tongue, thoroughly enjoying the 'meal' they're having. The wave passes over soon after the person pulls out and she's left panting and sweating on the other side. 

The hand wipes up their mess remaining on her ass as best they could. The grip leaves her almost completely before the hand reaches down to pull up her clothes, fitting them as if nothing was missing - except her belt. As quickly as the person/creature had arrived to take advantage of the situation, they left, with only a slither in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au with a rich man Tilmore who recently purchased a Humanoid Unicorn!Ashley and just having his way with this poor poor boy.
> 
> Dubcon/Noncon, tied up, basically sex slavey, Very Demure Twink, cock milking, felletio, cum drinking, food play

It's said that every part of a unicorn is worth a fortune: the horn, their hair, their blood - but such a thing is usually slow or needlessly hurts the creature after extraction. No, Tilmore has a much better idea...

He approaches the small being, now placed into position. The creature's hands tied behind his back, legs tied to the bars of his cage, exposed and prepared. A small suction is attached to his cock and ready to siphon once filled. Standing in front of the cage, Tilmore rests his hand on the edge. His voice is sweet and patronizing, "Little unicorn, do you know what I've heard?" 

The creature tries to lift his head and whimpers, flushed and embarrassed at the situation. His voice trembles as they hesitate, "N..no?" Large hands grip onto his hips through the bars and pull them in to grind against the hard cock, slipping along the crack of his ass. The unicorn yelps and quickly asks, "What have you heard?"

There's a grin to his voice as he deviously replies, "I've heard that normally one couldn't get much from milking a unicorn." The cock's head prods at the entrance and slowly pushes in. The unicorn gasps and whimpers, quickly trying to see what's happening. "But it helps if one were to personally massage it out of them." The suction begins and he pushes hard into the creature, making him moan and yell, crying for Tilmore to stop. 

"And I plan to get every last ounce out of you."

==================================================

Tilmore runs his hand through the unicorn's hair as he diligently sucks his master off. Occasionally he'll brush or tease the base of the horn to feel Ashley moan around him. Tilmore grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him back, relishing the string of saliva that grows and breaks between them. Ashley stares back at him with a glazed look.

"You're a good boy, you learn so well~," he says with a chuckle, stroking his cheek while he reaches for more of the strawberry cream cheese frosting on his cake. He holds it in front of the unicorn's face and coaxes him forward. Ashley swallows, nervously glancing from the sugar-coated fingers to his master before wrapping his mouth around the digits.

Tilmore subtly pushes his fingers into Ashley's mouth and he dutifully licks and sucks every bit of frosting off. The sweetness entrancing him to go further, he shyly makes eye contact and wraps his tongue around Tilmore's pointer finger. The older man exhales sharply and grins. Such a darling creature... He reaches for the rest of the cake and smears a generous amount over his cock. Ashley's eyes go wide.

"Such a good learner deserves a treat~ now get to it," his Master ordered. Tilmore pulls his fingers out of his mouth and guides Ashley back to his groin. The unicorn takes in the tip and sucks, using his tongue to reach forward and take some of the sponge and frosting. Soon enough, cake is pressed against his mouth and crumbs cover his lips, dragging frosting and saliva over Tilmore's cock. Ashley breathes slow as the combination of salt and sweet mix in his mouth.

Suddenly, a knock on the door pulls Tilmore away from his fun and he shoves Ashley's face the rest of the way down. The unicorn's eyes water and he gags, all the while desperately trying to pull himself off of his owner. Tilmore's hand keeps him secure against him and his well-shined shoe gently applies pressure to the unicorn's tail to keep him from getting any other ideas.

"Who is it?" Tilmore asks in annoyance. The door creaks open and his grip relaxes on Ashley, allowing him to lean back enough to breathe, "Oh! Centro~ what a pleasant surprise."

======================================================

It's normally not in Tilmore's best interest to help _someone else_ dress, that duty is assigned to his butlers, but today is a special occasion. His neighbor is hosting the annual Golden Rose Masquerade, a dance only the most prestigious can attend. Everyone brings their best items and servants to impress, but this year Tilmore knows he will stand in the center of attention.

Well more specifically, Ashley.

"Hold your arms up~" Tilmore orders as he slips the dainty silk dress over the small unicorn. It's just short enough to reveal a hint of the garter belts Tilmore painstakingly picked out. He spins Ashley around and smooths out any wrinkles. He might have slipped in a few stray touches to the unicorn's nipples, but those perked mounds only add to his charm.

Next he pushes a frilly band up Ashley's leg and leaves it snug against his thigh. He ties a bow with some dainty bells to the end of his tail and has Ashley put on opera gloves as he's doing so. The final touch before he sends the creature off to have his makeup done is a silver sterling collar done with multiple infinity bands and pastel gemstones. He adorns the collar and stands back to admire his handiwork. Getting the little thing to do a small spin, he can fully appreciate his fantastic tastes.

======================================================

"Oh he's such a snack~" Someone coos above Ashley. The unicorn struggles to keep his ears from pinning back, but he can't help the slight curve backward. He feels his cheeks flush and his perfectly manicured nails play with one of his sleeves.

"Yes indeed~ one of my proudest purchases yet," Tilmore proudly proclaims, sitting off to the side as the guests gawk and reach out to touch. Ashley holds back a whimper as a gloved hand reaches down and grabs his tail.

"Is it prehensile like a monkeys?"

"Can he feel it?"

"Is it true you can subdue them by touching their horn?"

Tilmore's eye crinkles at the last question. He stands up and Ashley swallows as he comes over. The small crowd splits without a word to let him through. Tilmore stoops down and wraps his arm around Ashley's shoulders, making him squeak and stop fidgeting.

"True, true and not quite. He can be subdued, but not on his horn," Ashley watches Tilmore's other hand come up past his forehead before he feels a blissful wave roll across his brain. His eyes flutter and he sags against Tilmore. The arm that was keeping him from escaping now keeps him from falling down. The guests watch with wide eyes as Tilmore massages the skin around Ashley's horn and the effect it has,

"Marvelous!"

"Oh he's beautiful like this."

"May we try too?"

Tilmore grins, "be my guest~"

At first, when the hand approaches, Ashley is hesitant. Tilmore's grip, however, prevented him from moving away from the encroaching presence. As the hand strokes at his forehead, his shoulders fall and he hums slightly to the motion. 

Others crowd around and extend themselves towards the unicorn, aiming to touch and hold, groping gently at his skin and whatever's exposed. Soon, the secure hold from Tilmore releases him towards the masses. As one hand leaves, several more take its place, pulling him closer. 

At some point, he's leaning against someone's shoulder and he feels a pressure against his neck, his back, his hips... going further down over him. His protests are muted by the soothing massage over his head as the hands trail lower still.

He coos, much to the delight of the audience, and pants as they rub his inner legs, getting dangerously close to his crotch. But just as soon as Tilmore had allowed the free roam of hands over Ashley, he pulls the privilege away, taking Ashley and hefting his small frame over his shoulder. 

"Now now, I understand your excitement but you also understand I can't allow you to do that with this particular purchase." 

Free from the hypnotizing effects of the massage, Ashley's head begins to clear in time for Tilmore to pat the base of his bottom. "I'm afraid this one is entirely mine."

========================================================

Ashley didn't know how many times that white wave of pleasure washed over him or how long he had been hooked up to this machine. Sweat rolls down his forehead and onto the soft blankets beneath him. His legs are spread by a bar and a pump works at his cock. Ashley flinches as Tilmore's gloved fingers reenter his bared hole and massage his prostate.

The unicorn throws his head back and whimpers, fingers digging into the soft blankets. Too much. It's too much. He's been going for so long, he needs a break. Another rub against his prostate makes his hips jerk forward and his breath hitch.

Tilmores fingers slowly pull out and suddenly the pump on his cock slows. Ashley sags forward, breathing hard while his arms shake with fatigue. Tilmore pats his rump and pulls off the pump on his cock. Ashley almost breathes a sigh of relief until suddenly his world spins around and he's sitting right side up with the rich man between his legs.

Ashley's breath catches in his throat as Tilmore grins up at him before lowering his mouth on Ashley's oversensitive cock. Instantly Ashley wails and tries pushing at his head, but his efforts only urge Tilmore further. Ashley's tail curls tightly and his shoulders hike up as the other pushes him the rest of the way. His orgasm is weak and his voice is silent as his legs tremble. His body releases his tension like a sprung string.

He blearily blinks and sees Tilmore pulling off of him, licking his lips. He hums and drops Ashley's legs as he bends down to get something under the bed. Ashley whimpers when he pulls up a specialized jar with what obviously looks like his cum. Iridescent in color with some sparkles drifting upwards.

Ashley can't help but stare as Tilmore uncaps the lid and sips, staring at him like a pleased cat. Ashley's gaze falters and he looks away as Tilmore pats his leg,

"A delicious appetizer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DnD au where Cygnus is a retired Lich villain but Tabaxi beginner adventurer!Ashley didn't get the memo. 
> 
> Dubcon/turnon to full con, tentacles, tabaxi, lich, forceful chair fucking, he just fuckin watches

He readjusts his grip as his hands start to slick the sword from his sweat. His breath is shallow and his eyes are pinpricks, just waiting for something to move wrong. The hall opens up to a large room, almost cozy if it weren't for the ethereal webbing and ominous dust that covers the room in unknowing layers. 

His voice echoes as he calls out, "Lord Cygnus, I know you're here! I've come to make sure your deeds don't go unpunished!" For a few moments, there is silence. Ashley's ears flick, trying to hear something, anything. In the far corner of the room, a shadow narrows its gaze upon the adventurer. 

Another step forward and his shadow starts to lengthen. It grows and a shape appears from it, glowing in deep purples and saturated blues. It grows much... much taller than Ashley and soon he realizes he's made a terrible mistake. His stance weakens and his sword is hoisted out as more of a block between he and it than something that could be used effectively. 

"D-d-don't underestimate me!" His voice squeaks out. His voice devolves to a small hiss, his tail puffs and he fumbles with his weapon again, almost dropping it in his panic.

The villain just chuckles as it fades from view and a menacing voice rings loud in the room and in his ears. As the wind blows behind him, Ashley flinches and spins to see what's there. A skeletal hand reaches out and pulls him back against a cold body - the other grabbing Ashley's wrist and twists it. The sword drops to the ground with a clatter. 

Soon, both Ashley's hands are trapped within a single grip and Cygnus holds up the adventurer's chin. "...Did you really think someone like you could ever lay a hand on a being like me?" Finally getting a good look at the villain, his face and body are not what he expected: corporeal and... surprisingly good looking. "Someone as inexperienced as you are better off chopping down the tall grass for spare gold rather than risking your life in my domain. Alone... Defenseless..." 

The lich's eyes glow. "I could do _anything_ to you..."

Ashley's lips dry and his face... flushes. Cygnus narrows his gaze again and lifts the adventurer higher, his feet barely touching the ground. "I could trap you here, never to return. You're as good as done for." The words trail off in Ashley's mind as he notices the hand leave his chin and start to slide down his clothes, catching on the little holes and folds on them. Absentmindedly, he licks his lips and his eyes watch.

The hand rests at his crotch and it's all Ashley could focus on. It squeezes gently and Ashley notices faintly that the lich had stopped talking. A moment passes before he hears a whisper, "You like this?..." 

He holds his breath. He nods slighly. 

There's a pause. Cygnus watches Ashley as he shifts slightly, doing his best to keep his toes connected to the floor. The tabaxi could barely look at him. 

The lich pulls him towards the chair closest to them and pins him down - the dust flying up, covering the slick tentacles that immediately wrap around Ashley's limbs. They pull and tug, eventually forcing him into a compromising position. And yet all Cygnus could see is a nervous delight. 

"Prepare yourself then..."

============================================================

The tabaxi's clothes have been split, removed, discarded. He's panting hard as the tentacle swells and buries itself into him, just shy from those bundle of nerves he knows will make him feel good. Tentacles cling to him, slick and desperately massaging every part of him. They tug at his tail and make his legs flinch and twitch each time. 

He moans; his eyes are closed and don't see Cygnus sitting across from him, stroking his own cock. The lich watches as this adventurer is reduced to his primal state, mewing, begging, whimpering as he's kept from his prize. His fingers clench around the head too tightly, internally regretting how far this has gotten. 

It was never his intention to keep him for this long - to keep him like this for this long. He never expected for the little thing to like him so much, nor did he expect he'd like watching the adventurer in this state. 

The way Ashley's form bounced from the thrusts, his pliant body taking in how deep the tentacle went and the lack of resistance, save for the reflexive twitches from his tail... it was all amazing. Ashley's voice climbs higher and higher, betraying how close his climax is, begging for release.

Cygnus bites his lip and snaps his fingers, eyes trained on the results. The tentacles speed up their pace, now focused on spearing Ashley's prostate with devastating accuracy. Ashley screams, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" And that voice was enough to send Cygnus over the edge. 

The tentacle penetrates deeper than before and remains firmly pressed against Ashley's wall and the young man lets out a stuttering wail. He finishes and his cum shoots in streaks onto the floor a fair distance away.

He lies slack in the tentacles that hold him, panting hard and as his eyes start to waver open, he watches as the lich approaches. His body too tired to resist and his mind too light to speak up, Cygnus's hand presses against his forehead with ease. The last thing Ashley hears is Cygnus's deep voice echoing in his head, commanding " _Sleep_ ".


End file.
